


Witch

by chrissyxo91



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mages, Pre-War, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyxo91/pseuds/chrissyxo91
Summary: This is the story of before the barrier. Y/N lived a simple life. Until the day it all went up in flames. Rescued by a monster, she must learn to trust again after nearly being killed by those she thought loved her. Meanwhile, a Witch-Hunter will not let his prey be taken without retribution. The Monsters have made a powerful enemy.





	1. Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Please I hope you enjoy this story. I have not written in years so please if you notice any errors tell me so I can repair them. I might want some help with this story in the future if I can find the right person to help me write it. :) In the meantime, enjoy. Updates may be irregular starting out until I get into the swing of writing.

Prolouge part 1: Flower crowns. 

It was a beautiful day. Flowers waving lazily in the breeze, sun bright and unhindered by any clouds. Truly it was the perfect day for two friends to lay in the field making flower crowns. Y/N was busily braiding the stems of the flowers. Fixing her long hair as a breeze caused it to fall into her face. Next to her, Celeste was braiding her own crown, albeit somewhat clumsily.  
"How do you do this so easily!" Grumbled Celeste growing annoyed at her failure to have the flowers bend to her will. She looked over jealously at her friend. She frequently would become fed up at things the other child found to be easy.  
Y/N giggled. "No need to worry, you'll figure it out!" She said grinning at her friend missing the glare the other child would give her. "Here let me show you again!"  
Celeste moved closer to have Y/N inspect her work and show her once again how to do it.  
"I give up!" The blonde haired girl cried falling back and glaring at the sky. As if to blame it for her failure. "Let's just go back to the Church. I'm sure Father is growing tired of waiting on us to return."  
"Soon I just wanted to finish this crown." Y/N replied. "I'm sure Father won't mind." The girl returned to her work with a small smile.  
"Then you can return on your own." Celeste grumbled and stood to brush the grass from her simple dress. Then without a glance to her friend she began to move away.  
Y/N used to her friends short temper sighed and worked to finish her crown. 

As Celeste neared the tree line she glanced back at her friend still in the field. Ever the sullen child her childish face glared darkly at the other youth. As she turned away she heard a deep growl. Falling back she seen several wild dogs. Fur raised and teeth on full display as the crept from the shadows provided by the trees. Screaming the girl fled back towards the field with the dogs in pursuit.  
"Help!!" The girl cried as she scrambled down the incline towards her friend. Shocked Y/N looked up to see Celeste running towards her. Large hungry looking dogs hot on the ends of her dress. Celeste then tripped over the girl and the two of them tumbled down the hill in a mess of limps. Feeling the breathe knocked out of her by her back hitting a rock sometime in their tumble Celeste landed a few feet away from the Y/N. Groaning the Y/N lifted herself back up somewhat dazed from the tumble. Feeling bruises and cuts from a few thorny shrubs they rolled through. Once on her feet Y/N turned to the blonde.  
"You okay?" She asked. Celeste had pulled herself up on her elbows and turned to Y/N. Suddenly her expression turned from pain to one of horror as she pointed behind the other girl. For a dazed second Y/N looked at the blonde in confusion until a low rumbling growl drew her attention. Turning she stumbled back towards her friend a step.  
"Dear, God!" She exclaimed seeing the pack of mutts had them surrounded the largest of which growled at her and made a show of snapping its teeth at her as it advanced. "N-noo, bad dog. Sh-Shoo!" Y/N stuttered trying to seem unafraid of the pack. "Leave!" The dog seemed unfazed by the small girl. Hungry eyes fixed on the pair as he continued to stalk forward. Suddenly the dog dashed forward. Fangs flashed and grabbed the girls sleeve and torn through the flesh underneath. Crying out Y/N smacked blindly in pain and struck the dog in the head making him yelp at the blow before hopping back, fangs tearing the girls arm as it tore loose.  
Y/N bit back tears as she held her savaged arm close feeling the blood staining the remaining sleeve and dripping to the ground. The dog watched the blood drop and licked its mouth as it hungrily aproached. The other dogs who remained still until now moved in closer. "Stay back!" Y/N whimpered stepping back. A dog behind her lunged at the back knocking her down and the others leapt upon Celeste who was to frozen in horror to even scream before the dogs fell upon her. "Celeste!" Y/N screamed as she reached with her uninjured arm towards her friend. Tears falling freely down her face as she felt her side burning as the larger dog flipped her on her back and standing over the terrified girl. Y/N raised her arms in a feeble attempt to shield herself as the dog snarled down at her. Celeste's cries of pain and growls now heard from underneath the pile of hounds. "No! Leave us alone!" Y/N cried fear turning to fury in her eyes. The dog above her seemed to laugh at the weak child as it tore upon the arms trying to block the girls face. "LEAVE. US. ALONE!" Y/N cried. Eyes turning black as an unseen force seemed to push the dog off of her. Arm tearing with a new wound as the hound fell back. The dog fell to it's side. Then jumped up with a snarl of confusion. When its eyes met with its previous prey however the dog shrunk back. Hearing Celeste's cries, Y/N turned to see the rest of the pack on her friend. "GET OFF OF HER!" Y/N screamed as an unseen barrier hit the dogs piled on her friend and send them flying into a heap some feet away. 

Celeste had one long tear down her face and several other wounds covering her body. Feeling certain death was about to take her away she had her eyes shut. Until she felt the weight of the dogs push off of her. In surprise her eyes flew open to take in the sight around her. The dogs who were attacking her were in a heap behind her. Seeming to be dazed and confused from whatever had hit them to make them fly off of her. Hearing a step behind her she rolled over quickly in fear of another dog and instead saw Y/N. Terror shook her as she seen the change that had overtaken the other girl. Y/N eyes had changed from their usual color and instead were black as night and fury marked her face. The dogs snarled as the stood and braced themselves to pounce on the girls again. "NO!" Y/N roared as a unseen power blew around her. Heedlessly the hounds pounced again only to hit an unseen wall and fall back with a shocked and pained yelp. In terror and confusion the hounds fled from the girls with a final snarl from the leader as they ran away. "Y/N....." Celeste looked at the other girl in pure unhindered terror. Y/N seemed to look around. Black eyes scanning for any sign of danger before fading to their original color. "Celes-" Y/N murmured before falling down rendered unconscious from the blood and power she used. Celeste felt a similar feeling overcome her as she too began to fall into darkness. Hearing cries of men from the village in the distance.


	2. Is is hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not a fully happy one. Just a warning. it gets bad. then better... then bad. After that? It depends on the interest this story gets.

Prologue part 2: 

Y/N woke slowly, feeling the aches and pain all over her body. Groaning she tried to lift her hand to her head only for it to jerk to a stop. Surprised Y/N's eyes flew open to look around her. She had believed she had been in the shared room of the church with the other orphaned children. She realized the error right away. Instead of the soft hay bed with her blankets, she was on a hard wooden frame with her hands shackled to either side of her. Looking around the room she was met with a dank slightly damp dark room made of stone. No windows. Just a door, the "bed" and a single chair. Empty. 

"Hello? Father? Anyone?" Y/N called out finding her voice faint with fear. Where was she? "Celeste! Please! Is anyone there? Please tell me where I am!" She called. No one came.   
Hours later her voice long since worn out in fruitless attempts to call out for anyone. Y/N heard heavy boots stomping down what sounded like wooden stairs. The jingle of a chain and the door swung open. Y/N was at first blinded by the light of the lantern the man held. 

"Ah. Your awake. Healing quite well aren't you." The man asked coldly not waiting for a reply as he came forward into the room. "Such is common for your kind." He says off handedly causing a look of confusion to fall on her face. 

"My kind? I'm sorry sir but I don't understand what you mean. Please is my-" Y/N started only to be cut off but her head jerking suddenly to the left. After a second she felt the pain and the sound of the slap the man had given her. 

"You will not speak until asked foul creature." The man, no visible to her eyes wore a finely made doublet with jewels and metal embellishments, and a fine hat that seemed to darken his rough and craggily face. On his hip was a sword. Eyes wide from shock Y/N only stared at the man. "Good. You can understand simple commands. That will make this easier." He says as he takes a seat in the lone chair setting the lantern on the ground beside him. "Y/N. No last name as your parents are unknown to the church. Found as a toddler by the farmer as he made his way from a neighboring towns market. He found the child crying in a blanket hidden in a cart that had been over thrown by bandits. No bodies were found but significant blood and disarray of the area lead the farmer to believe it had been attacked, its occupants killed and whatever of value stolen from the cart." The man read from a scroll. Y/N stared in shock. She knew she was found and brought to the church but the exact brutal events that had befallen before were never told to her. That man coldly continued. "Said farmer brought you to Father Roy Harrold, at the Church located on the outskirts of town. Knowing the good Father also ran an orphanage attached to the Church for victims of disease, famine, and war. The Father took in the child and named it Y/N then raised the child for 14 years. Until yesterday." The mans eyes speared Y/N. "When the "child" Y/N lead a fellow orphan of the Church, a Ms. Celeste Everett, into following her outside of the town to a field under the guise of making flower crowns." The man twisted his face. "While out in the field Ms. Celeste grew bored or frustrated with Y/N and turned to leave for the village. Once her back was turned Y/N summoned a pack of hounds to attack the other child in a fit of rage-" 

"WHAT! No. No sir that’s not what-" Y/N seen the hit coming this time but couldn't move in her confines to avoid the blow to her injured side causing a blinding white hot pain to overcome her. As she gasped to regain her breath the man continued as if there was no interruption. 

"The hounds savaged the poor child nearly blinding her left eye. The details are muddled for a period. Next thing Ms. Celeste knew she felt the hounds fly off of her. 'By some unknown force'. And she turned to the other child not yet knowing the extent of her betrayal. Until, she looked upon the other and saw the creatures eyes had turned black. Clearly possessed by some demonic force. Both were found unconscious and brought back to the Church by villagers who had heard the screams and witnessed the hounds fly back though nothing could be seen throwing them. And a black aura acting as a barrier around the creature and fortunately for Ms. Celeste the child as well. Once the creature was rendered unconscious the barrier fell and the men were able to bring the two back. A Squire was sent to the Capitol summoning their resident and much esteemed Witch Hunter. Sir Patrick Hyde. How say you, Witch Y/N to the crimes called against you by the Church and Kingdom?" The man. Sir Hyde. Lifted his eyes from the scroll to spear Y/N with his ice cold glare. 

"That’s not... You must not... Not guilty sir that’s not what-" Y/N tried explaining, shocked and confused about the accusation. "I am not a Witch! That's not what-" Another blow.   
"Filthy unholy creature. Cannot even repent for the sins of your exitance. I have heard enough. I sentence you to death by burning fire, at sunset two days from now. And may the lord have mercy on your wretched soul." Sir Hyde spat as he drew himself up and began to leave the room. Talking to a guard outside he said. "Do not unshackle the creature. Do not allow yourself to listen to its foul lies and whispers or pleas. Lock the door only to be opened by an armed guard to clean the wounds and feed the foul beast." And with that the man stormed back up the stairs leaving a shocked Y/N to try to cry out before the door was slammed and locked with the footsteps swiftly leaving. 

"What just happened? Who could have told such lies?" Y/N whispered before succumbing to tears and then falling unconscious once again. 

Two days later. 

Y/N had ran out of tears and her voice had since gone raw from crying for help. For someone to save her. But no one came. Guards came and dressed and cleaned her wounds, Forced her to swallow foul smelling slop for food, and to her embarrassment watched her relieve herself before leaving again with no words spoken unless it was a order to move, eat, shut up, etc. It was the afternoon before her death sentence. She was still shackled to the bed and stared up at the roof of the prison cell she had been forced to call home the past few days. At a sound coming from the stairs Y/N didn't even blink. Assuming it was one of the guards coming again. The door opened and a man shuffled in. Meek and unremarkable. Father Roy made a rather unimpressive man to look at. Average build and frame. Average hair and eyes. He could be assumed to be a regular man if not for the cloak and rosary beads the man wore. 

"Y/N." He said. Voice quiet. Shocked Y/N turned to see the man who had raised her. 

"Father!" She called. Hope building in her chest. "Are you here to free me?" The father sadly looked away not meeting her eyes. 

"No child. I have been sent to see if you will repent for your sins one last time. Then read to you the lords passage and pray for your soul." 

"But! Father I never did anything!" Y/N cried. Wounded and hurt that the Father did not believe her. How was this happening?! 

"Silence child!" Father Roy roared. Shocking Y/N to silence. Never had she heard the Father raise his voice. "I have heard from Celeste in her confession of your deeds. Have met and heard from the men who witnessed you use magic. And still after all the kindness and safety I have given you over the years you dare not to even admit to your sins? How could I have not seen the demonic in you before." The Father's fist hit the walls enough to cause a small scattering of dust to fall. "Admit to your sins child. I will listen as is my duty to the lord. But do not expect any pity for your actions." 

Y/N was stunned by the Fathers words. He couldn't be serious. Yet, when she looked upon the Father she seen the truth. He did not believe her. In almost a whisper Y/N replied.

"I'm sorry Father, but I can not." A single tear rolling down her face. The Father tensed, Then sagged as if a heavy weight fell upon him. 

"Very well. Let us pray. Our Father who art in Heaven..." The Father began to pray for her damned soul. To find judgment for her crimes and remorse in the next life. All the while Y/N could only lay there listening to the man who raised her read to her the last rights before her death.   
_____________________________________________________ 

 

Outside the village, two young monsters roamed. Seeking to get a peek at the Humans who lived nearby. Sans was always fascinated with Humans. Their souls, so much stronger then even a boss monster, amazed him. Granted with the building sight of his soon to be birthright as The Judge. The teenage skeleton could not resist the chance to witness them in person. He had read in his studies descriptions of the souls possessed by Humans but because of the dark and brewing war between the two races he knew he had to be careful to not be seen. Sans glanced to his right where his hand gripped his younger brother. He mentally cursed that he had no choice but to bring the young skeleton. Once Papyrus over heard his plan to sneak to the nearby village he has followed the older brother past the parameter placed around the Monster village. If he was to return him, then Sans would lose his chance to see a Human. Tightening his grip on his younger brother Sans made use of his developing teleporting magic to bring them from tree top to tree carefully coming closer to the village. 

"Remember Paps. No talking. Don't say a word. Please. They can not know we are here." Sans reminded him again as the grew close enough to smell the human village. Familiar smells of soil, crops, animals, wood, and smoke drifted in the breeze. And Another smell. One Sans had not smelled before but knew what it was right away. Human.   
"Don't worry brother, The great Papyrus came to ensure your safety I promise to not let the Hu-" Sans had to put his hand over his brothers mandible to shush him. Before Papyrus could object he heard what his brother must have heard. Yelling and loud voices. Drifting from the east. Both brothers tracked the sound and saw a mass group moving a distance away towards a large pillar surrounded by what looked like hay. Confused Sans could only tilt his head trying to see what the Humans were doing. "Look Sans. There are the Humans... Right? What are they doing? Some kind of festival?" Papyrus whisper-asked. 

"Not sure paps. Lets move closer and see." With that the brothers vanished. Moving tree to tree as they grew nearer to where the crowd of Humans gathered. Sans then teleported them to a thick brush that sound effectively hide the two of them from view but allow them to peek through and see what the Humans were doing. 

Keeping Papyrus behind him Sans peeked through the brush and gasped drawing back in shock. 

"What is it brother?" The younger skeleton whispered. Sans just remained silent. Tension causing his body to stiffen and jaw to clench shut. "What is it?" Papyrus asked again, worried by his brothers lack of response. 

Sans looked on in horror. The humans where in a huge crowd jeering and yelling profanities at a figure in the center of the group. Sans could only glimpse a hunched and shivering figure. Wearing a white "dress" that could barely be called one. It was stitched horribly and without any care whatsoever and its thin material could not possibly keep the Human warm. Recalling what he read in his studies of Humans needing to wear protective clothing to help regulate their heat. The figure was then grabbed by two large armored guards who almost threw her on the raised platform where a man waited with a dark expression. Confused, Sans opened his "judgement sight" and looked at the souls of the Humans. HATE. FURY. Those two emotions covered the crowd in a thick miasma that made the souls within the group to seem dim. He could only glace slight colors before his eyes were drawn to the man. COLD. BRUTAL. EVIL. The man was so tainted by HATE that his soul was just a dark shadow hidden in the cold emptiness. Sans nearly teleported him and his brother away that second. Thinking the humans must know they were there. What else could cause such a mass feeling from the crowd. Only for the world to almost freeze as his eye lights landed on the shivering figure that had been tossed at the mans feet. This soul. It was. Beautiful. He had never seen anything so lovely and pure before the heart shining with a bright glow that seemed to shift from color to color. Sans was mesmerized until he was struck by the emotions from this person. Sadness. Betrayal. Fear. The soul was so meek and afraid. The terror causing his own soul to flare with a protective edge he never felt for anyone but his brother. This shocked Sans enough for his "Judgement sight" To fall and see the scene in front of him once more. 

On the "Stage" The man approached the figure who cowered in fear beneath it. The man smiled and drank in the fear of the woman. Terror. Such a lovely expression. The horror in the girls eyes. Ah. He felt himself smile more. He loved his job. To see the terror on the faces of those he "Judged". More satisfying then any alcoholic brew he has yet to find. He grabbed the still shackled woman by her long hair and hulled her up and before the crowd. 

"See here my fellow gentlefolk. A witch. One who has taken the guise of a lovely maiden to blind you of her evil intent. Foul creature of darkness. Summoner of beast and demons. Not much different then the Beasts in the neighboring realm of Monsters! This unrepentant creature feels no remorse for its crimes. Therefore. I only see fit to send this creature back to the devil himself. By way of fire. To cleanse the earth of its tainted soul!" The crowd rose in cheers of blood lust.

"Burn the witch!" "Send her back to her dark lord!" 

The man smiled. "Very well. Before we set this creature to burn for its sins. Let us first remove its disguise." With that the man kicked out the legs of the struggling woman and she fell back to the ground only held up by her hair as she cried in pain. The man in a movement so fast you could almost miss it, sliced the girls hair off. Leaving it short and in a ugly cut. The crowd of course cheered on the man! This is what they were waiting for! The man laughed as he threw the hair into the wind and looked down as the cowering girl at his feet. With a snap of his finger the guards grabbed the girl. Shackles blocking any magic the girl could try to summon still on and tied her to the pillar behind them. At the feet of the pillar was straw, wood, and other burnable objects to provide enough heat to rid the world of the witch. "And so, before you all and our lord. I condemn this wretched soul back to hell!" He cried as the guards threw torches onto the straw. The flames swiftly licking up and burning towards the pillar. The girl screamed and cried as she felt the heat and watched in horror at the flames. 

"Sans! Sans! They aren’t actually going to burn the girl alive are they Sans!" Papyrus shook his brother who was frozen next to him. "Please sans this is a show right!? Some hero will appear and save her right!" Papyrus cried. 

Sans snapped out of his shock and looked at his brother and back at the girl crying for help on the pyre. Not one of the Humans would help her. He could sense their intent. They were enjoying watching her die... No. This was not right. These Humans called us Monsters! This was beyond any evil Sans could ever imagine. Papyrus wanted their to be a hero... Maybe. Maybe they could be the hero? Sans just knew he couldn't let this happen. "No Paps. They will not burn her alive. I. WON'T. LET. THEM." Sans then pushed his brother back into the brush as he gathered his magic. He would have to be fast. Summoning a bone attack he shot it at the ropes binding the girl, who had fallen unconscious from the smoke and fear. Then Sans teleported next to her to catch her before she fell into the embers. The crowd roared at the sight of him. 

"A DEMON!" "The witch has called upon the devil himself!" "Run for your lives" The crowd pushed and shoved to flee from the specter of death before them.

The man on the stage however glared at the skeleton. With a look of hate. "That is no demon you fools it’s a monster! Get him. Do not allow him to take the witch!" He cried reaching for his sword. 

Sans looked upon the man in disgust. "As much as I would LAVA a good FIGHT with you, I'd rather not dirty my bones with your filth." Sans sneered at the man before vanishing back to his brother then making them all disappear. 

"NO! NO! Quick you fools he's getting away! Come back here you monster how dare you interfere with my JUSTICE!" The man roars slicing down the pillar where the two had just stood then bellowing in frustration. This would not stand! He would find the witch and that monster and bring them to holy justice if it was the last thing he did!


	3. Prologue part 3: Maybe we're not so different?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up to find she was not dead. She had been saved! Right?
> 
> In which Papyrus continues to be to sweet and good for this world.

Y/N was lost in a twisted nightmare. Her friend Celeste betrayed her. Accusing her of witchcraft of all things. Father Roy… His face twisted in anger as he asked her to admit to something she did not do, to admit to being a witch. How could he think she would ever go against the church’s teachings and fall to the devils path? Was she not a good enough child? Did all those smiles he gave her when she completed a chore mean nothing? The praise she received when she helped with the other children that came after her? Yes, she was soon an adult. Expected to marry and be a dutiful wife. She was not perfect. She was an awful cook. Something she would be scolded for by the Father. “How can you marry a man and be a good wife when you cannot do something as simple as cook?” He would never seem angry when scolding her. He would just try again to teach her. With his patient expression never changing. Not like in that room. It must have been a nightmare. The Father would never raise his voice so. With a groan Y/N slowly began to awake. Expecting to see the familiar room she shared with the other children. However, when her eyes opened all she seen were stars sparkling high above her. Did she fall asleep in the field again?   
“Father Roy? Celeste?” Y/N called in confusion as she tried to get up. Lifting her hand she felt the odd sensation of metal on her wrist. Looking down she saw the cuff of a shackle. “What the?” She puzzled at the object. The shackle’s chain was broken leaving her wrists still trapped in the cuffs but able to move. “How did?” Suddenly the memories of the past few days smashed over her. It was no dream. These were the shackles she was locked into as they led her from her prison to the crowd waiting outside. Faces of the villagers she knew her whole life twisted in rage as they called her profanities. Looking down she saw she was still wearing the poorly made white gown the priest had dressed her in before leaving. The ratty ends were covered in soot and slightly burned. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Said a deep voice. Turning towards the speaker she seen a fire burning lowly with a small figure curled up besides the speakers form. Face hidden by the shadows made by his hood he had drawn over his head. Heavy cloak material covered the man. At least she assumed it was a man by the voice. His shape was on the small side. Maybe a young man?

“Y-yes sir. Um. If it’s okay, may I ask where we are? Last thing I remember was-“ Y/N paused face falling at the memory of the flames. “Am I dead?” She finished with a whisper.

The man snorted. “No. You’re not dead. We are miles south of the village. We would have reached our home if my energy didn’t run low. Plus I was uncertain how far I should travel with your injuries as they were.” Y/N looked down at herself. The wounds left from the hounds we closed and scabbed over. Her bruises from the abuse of the last few days faded. Even the burns on her feet from the flames seemed old as if they happened a week ago. 

“How long have I been out? Did you heal me? How…?” Y/N asked uncertainly as she realized her body didn’t ache from the injuries. 

“Nah. Neva’ was much for healing. That was Paps. Kid has a real talent for it.” The man said. Voice filled with affection as he patted the figure bundled up in the cloak. “Tibia honest. He was the one that insisted we stop to tend to your wounds. ‘Course first I had to be sure we were far enough away from the village and their hunters before risking a stop.” Y/N was confused with the phrasing of the first word. Tibia? What was that? “Anyways. While Paps worked on ya I scouted the area. Don’t worry the village is far away and they could not possibly have traveled this far yet. No matter how ‘determined’ they are to hunt us down.” Y/N was amazed. These two had saved her from the flames? And the village? How? Remembering her manners she scrambled to her feet to reach her hand out to her apparent saviors.

“Thank you so much. I was so terrified I would die! How can I thank you for your heroics.” Y/N exclaimed reaching to grab the man’s hand in thanks. The man fell back pulling away. 

“H-hold on!” He stuttered. The raised voices and sudden shift however woke up the small figure. 

“Sans? What’s all this noise?” The child sized figure questioned as he shifted to rise from the cloak he was using as a blanket.

“Oh I’m so sorry I did not mean to wake the child. How rude of me!” Y/N knelt down to the level of the child. “Hi there! Sorry for waking you so rudely. My name is Y/N. What’s yours?” Y/N beamed at the child as he fought to get from underneath the cloak. With a final tug the cloak fell free allowing the child to smile widely… To widely… And his skin was so pale almost white like… BONE! IT WAS A CHILDS SKULL LOOKING AT HER. Falling back Y/N let out a small cry.

“Greetings Human! No worries about waking me up! I know you must have been eager to meet me. Of course you would! I AM the GREAT PAPYRUS!” The young skeleton posed in the firelight. Tiny boney hands at his hips as he excitedly announced himself.

“You’re… You’re…” Y/N Stammered. Quickly the small skeleton was pushed behind the other figure whose hood had fallen to reveal the other figure was also an undead. 

“No need to jump out of your skin. We’re just skeletons. We’re monsters. We won’t hurt you.” The last phrase was said with emphases. Silently asking if you were going to hurt them. Looking now Y/N saw the other skeleton was rather short. While he was a few inches taller than her he still would only have reached Father Roys chest in height. The clearly older skeleton. Sans the younger one had called him. Was standing protectively in front of the other? Holding back slightly as if worried Y/N would somehow hurt them. The weariness of the figure was enough to give Y/N pause. These monsters… They were afraid of her? The shock of this revelation made Y/N hesitate. They didn’t seem evil. They looked like normal children she knew around the village. Ignoring their appearance of course. 

“Sans? Human? Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well Human?” Papyrus questioned peeking around his brother to eye the girl who had fallen back. “Oh no! Did you hurt yourself Human your wound on your arm is leaking the red fluid again!” Papyrus rushed forward ducking under his brother’s hands as he ran to the girl. Y/N looked at her arm in shock to see her arm was bleeding her fall back must have opened the scab covering the wound. She jumped slightly in shock as the young skeleton gently grabbed her arm to have a better look at it. He was being so gentle. His concern so genuine…

“Tsk. Tsk. Human you have opened your injury. No matter. The Great Papyrus will fix it!” The child said cheerfully as Y/N was startled again by a warm feeling pouring over the arm. Looking down she saw a green glow coming from the child’s hands. The glow felt like warm honey being poured over her skin. An odd but not unpleasant feeling. In awe Y/N saw her injury start to close back up and heal. Not completely healed but no longer open and bleeding. “There. Fixed again! You must be more careful Human. While I am great, my magic is not yet at a level of greatness to fully heal the wound. I’m sure when we reach the village then someone else can heal it more fully.” The Skeleton. Papyrus. Smiled warmly at Y/N. So sweet and innocent. So these were monsters? They didn’t seem evil like the Church and the other villagers claimed they were. Instead they were… Kind? Y/N looked up at the other skeleton that patted Papyrus’s head with a warm loving look on his somehow moldable and expression able face. 

“You’re the greatest Paps. I could never heal as well as you even now. Let alone when I was a baby bones like you. I guess I’m too much of a bone-head.” Sans winked and laughed as his brother swung around to glare up at him. 

“BROTHER! Don’t ruin the Human with your terrible jokes!” He cried stamping on the ground.

It was too much. The joke. The loving way they bantered. Y/N couldn’t help the giggle that fell from her lips and once it started she couldn’t stop laughing. Papyrus looked at the Human seeming slightly betrayed. 

“Look what you have done brother! Must you torture me with your jokes?” He said as he glared up at the older skeleton only to pause at his brother’s face. Sans was fixed staring at the human. A warm gentle smile on his face as he watched her laugh. His face was slightly flushed blue with his magic. Confused Papyrus tugged on his brother’s sleeve. 

“Sans?” He only saw that look on his brother’s face when he looked at the stars or at him. It made Papyrus feel happy to see the look on his brothers face for someone other than him. Startled Sans turned away and scratched the back of his head. 

“Sorry Paps. Seems I hit the Humans funny-bone.” With this joke the human laughed harder. Making Sans chuckle. Even Papyrus try as he might couldn’t stop the giggle that rose in him. 

The three of them laughed for a while more until the Human seemed to have worn herself out and she fell back asleep. The two skeletons sharing a look before shrugging and settling back down near the fire to sleep. As Y/N fell asleep she found herself thinking how strange that these monsters showed her more kindness then humans.


	4. Prologue part 4: All aboard the feelings train. Fluff ahead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions. Fluff. Realizations are made...

Prologue part 4:

The sun rise was beautiful. Bird song coming to life to slow wake the three of you up. Sans was quick to cover the smoldering embers and bury any signs they had stayed there.   
“Can’t leave any clues behind of our passing. It’s too dangerous.” He mumbled as he worked to erase their staying here. Burring the fire and using a branch to hide their footsteps and the flattened grass from their staying here. Meanwhile Papyrus was busy checking your wounds and declaring you safe to travel. Y/N was still nervous around the monsters but couldn’t help but cheerfully go along with the two. Their energy was just to fun. Sans checked his work and felt secure they have hidden any trace of them from the area. Pleased with himself he relaxed as he approached the other two.

“Time to hit the road kiddos we should reach the monster village in a few hours.” Sans then grabbed the two of you and began to teleport you back towards the path. Y/N was not expecting the magic and fell to the ground disoriented and slightly sick once they reached the path. “Whoops sorry kid. Didn’t mean to rattle your bones. You okay?”

“SANS! IT IS TOO EARLY FOR YOUR PUNS!” Papyrus screeched.

“Heh. Sorry bro. Couldn’t resist.” Sans smirked at the younger skeleton and rubbed the top of the others head affectionately. “Seriously kid you gonna be okay?” He questioned Y/N who still looked slightly dizzy.

“Wha… what just happened how did we?” Y/N said shakily as she rose into a swaying stance. Sans just chuckled as he reached his head to pat it like his brothers. Sans hand however froze feeling your soft hair. So smooth and silky even if it was cut asymmetrically. Sans frowned remembering how lovely your hair was before that evil human cut it. Y/N however found herself leaning into the touch with a smile and small blush on her face. His touch was so gentle and soothing. Helping to rid the last bit of dizziness.

“Heh. Don’t worry kiddo it’s just magic.” He winked slight blush on his face as well. 

“So amazing. Not like I was told by the church at all. It doesn’t feel evil. Just warm.” Y/N said offhandedly.

“Course it’s not evil Human! Monsters are made of kindness and compassion. We’d never do something to harm another with malicious intent.” Papyrus posed sagely smile on his face. 

“That’s not what the church said at all. They said you are evil beings. Bloodthirsty beasts dispirit to steal a soul.” Y/N said sadly. Both sans and Papyrus stared in shook at the girl. Horrified of the very concept. 

“Yeah no. We monsters only use our magic in defense and even then we just try to disable our attackers to escape.” Sans calmly explained still slightly miffed by the accusation. “Also harvesting of souls is frowned upon. Such an act has been known to taint the monsters soul. The corrupt soul usually collapses under the taint. Leaving nothing but dust behind.”

“Huh? Why would the Church lie?” Y/N mused. 

“Beats me kiddo.” Sans turned away thoughtful. “By the way why were they trying to kill you yesterday? What did you do?” Sans turned his eyes back warily to the girl concerned.

Y/N sank back to the ground still horrified the villagers tried to kill her. “….They accused me of witchcraft.” She stared hard at the ground. 

“Wait you’re a mage?” Sans said in surprise pulling his brother to his side.

“No. I don’t know what happened. I defended me and my friend from a pack of wild hounds… This gets fuzzy. But they said I used magic and created a barrier around us. I blacked out for a while then awoke in a prison. Then Mr. Hyde” Y/N spit his name like it was foul. “He came in and accused me of summoning the dogs and trying to kill my friend. Though I never would do such an awful thing! I only wanted to save her!” Y/N’s breath came heavy as the panic she felt the past few days came back full force. “Apparently my friend was the one who accused me of witch craft… She said I attacked her. Overcome with evil… I still can’t believe I would do such a thing. Even the Father believed her over me.” Frustrated tears spilled from her eyes to fall in the dirt she glared at. Sans, not wanting to take a chance at his and his brother’s safety. Used his Judge Sight to determine the truth. Things around them seemed to fade and a glowing light shined from the girl’s chest. Her soul still took his breath away. So pure and lovely. He felt himself drawn to it. His own soul crying out to get closer. To make her hi-. Sans shook the thought from his mind. Looking closer the souls STATS became visible.

Y/N L/N. HoPe: 20/300. Defense: 5. Level: 1. Magic: 500. Attack: 400. Doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Betrayed by all of her loved ones. Hope slowly falling. Not much time left.

“I’m sorry for being a burden I should just go. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” The girl whispered uncertain of what to do now. She couldn’t return to the village… What should she do? Maybe the monsters shouldn’t have saved her. She was worth nothing. 

Sans watched in shock as the girls Hope fell. “Stop it!” He growled angered she was losing hope and attacking herself. Sans marched to the girl grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him. “Stop it. You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you. They were wrong. Your soul is proof enough for me.” Sans watched another tear fell and growled. Y/N was startled by the monsters reaction. When he growled she couldn’t help the flinch she made. “I promise I won’t hurt you Y/N… I… I…” Sans stammered a little surprised at his actions.

“Brother is right Human. We will not harm you. Those people were wrong. Clearly they made a mistake. And from them to hurt you so is unforgivable. I still wish they will realize their error and let go of their hate. But I am unsure if even then I could believe in them… But you. You I have nothing but faith in you!” Papyrus stepped forward reaching out to pat your face and smile at you. Y/N started crying. Tears falling freely from her face. “H-Human! Did I say something wrong!?” Papyrus fell back in fear he had hurt you somehow. Sans also moved back a bit afraid you were hurt. 

“N-n-nooo. I’m just so happy. You two are the sweetest. I don’t know how to thank you. Your kind words… your kind actions… I just… Can’t thank you enough.” Y/N cried. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other smiling. Souls warmed by the heartfelt thank you. Papyrus launched himself at you hugging you tight as he begged you to stop crying. Sans, with a heavy blush also moved close to hug you both. 

“Nothing to worry about kid. We’re here for you. Don’t worry about thanks. Just be yourself. You’re amazing…” Sans blinked at the admission. Was that too forward!? He worried. You looked up to him eyes locking for a second. Shit. Why did I say- Sans worried. But stopped as he saw your face widen into the most beautiful smile he ever seen. A light blush on your tear streaked face. Stars… You were beautiful… Sans couldn’t help his smile from growing. A soft look falling on his face. Yeah… He had it bad. You would never want to reciprocate his feeling but that was okay. As long as you gave him smiles like this it would be enough to just watch you blossom into a woman. The three of you stayed there for a bit more before Sans roused you all to get moving. We need to make some more distance and since teleportation was too much for you they would have to walk quickly or it would almost be before noon before you reached the village. Everyone must be so worried they never returned last night. Boy was he in for it when they reached home. Sans mused to himself. Pulling you and Papyrus along as a fast pace. 

Hope: 30/300.


	5. Prologue part five: Monster Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes readers! I am sorry this was late therefore I made it longer. And yes we are still only in the prologue! Almost finished though. Then the story will really kick off. Please comment if you find any mistakes or have questions or whatever. Feedback is very much appreciated! Also I am still trying to find someone willing to edit this story with me and maybe help bounce some of my ideas around to help this story become amazing. I have a lot of plans but would love more input to make sure they come out clearly. Anyways Enjoy this chapter!

“So tell me Papyrus what is your home like?” Y/N asked after they begun walking. Sans was ahead scouting to be sure no humans were around. Sometimes vanishing to check behind them. Papyrus being the cheerful soul he was, had found a long tree branch to ‘Protect’ y/n from any harm. Y/N smiled as he proudly marched and twirled the stick.

“It’s great! We live in the Capital village….Well the new one. Seems to be a new Capital quite a lot lately actually… But I’m sure they are just looking for the best one!” Papyrus continued to march on oblivious to the sad look Y/N had. She knew from the other villagers the monsters have been driven back several times. Their homes burned and pillaged by the soldiers. It seemed like such a good thing at the time. But completely different now that she has come to learn monsters seemed to be nicer then she was taught her whole life. Not wanting to ruin Paps enthusiasm Y/N tried asking another question. 

“So do you have to go to school?” Y/N tried.

“Not yet, I am not old enough yet… But Sans has been studying for years now. He sometimes reads books to me. He is always able to help me if I have any questions!” 

“What about your family. Do they also help?” Y/N smiled.

“Well…” Y/N’s heart clenched at the sad tone. “Mama… She went away to fight last year and never came home…” Papyrus kept his head turned away but Y/N could see the slight trembles from the small skeleton. Y/N quickly grabbed him into a hug hoping to put a smile back on his face. “Human? Are you… Hugging me?” Y/N just made a hum. Papyrus was tense for a moment then leaned into it relaxing. “You’re so squishy” He said in awe after a moment. Making Y/N chuckle. 

“Yes, I suppose I am.” She smiled.

“Hey. Now I’m feeling left out.” Sans drawled from behind you two making the both of you yelp. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you out of your skin.”

“BROTHER! NO PUNS! Also, did you know how squishy the human is?” Papyrus ran to his brother swinging up into his arms to better scold him. Y/N blushed slightly but laughed a bit as well. Sans just laughed.

“Don’t take a lot to be squishier then us paps. Ulna-ever believe this Paps but they got bones in them too under all that other stuff.” 

“Humans have bones? Where?” Pap seemed very confused. Y/N laughed and reached her hand out for Paps to take a better look. “But I don’t see any bones.” Papyrus took a hold of the hand and Sans pointed out the bones of your fingers. As he started naming them you became fascinated with all the names. You had no idea that the small bones in your hands had so many big names! Feeling your staring Sans blinked up at you. 

“Don’t you know the name of your bones?” He asked slightly puzzled at your wonder. Y/N looked a little sad.

“No I was never to school. Women are not permitted to learn with the boys. Mostly we are just taught manners and chores, and how to be a good wife.” Y/N looked away and began walking ahead. Both Sans and Papyrus looked at each other confused. Walking to catch up with you Papyrus jumped out of Sans arms to walk on one side while Sans walked on the other.

“Why’s that Human? Girl monsters go to school with the boy monsters?” Paps was very confused.

“Yeah kid, isn’t that weird?” Sans asked. Y/N shook her head.

“The church claims women would be too difficult to teach and be distracting to the boys. Besides what else does a women need to know but to be a wife.” Y/N recited the words Father Roy told her when she first seen him send the boys off to the school house to learn. No matter how eager Y/N wished to know more. When the boys returned she tried to beg them to teach her what they were learning about and they would make fun of her. Eventually she learned to not ask.

The three of you walked in silence for a while. Sans was in deep thought. While Papyrus just tried to cheer you up. 

Sans didn’t say much the rest of the trip and continued scouting ahead and behind. Finally the forest began to part reveling a mountain taller than Y/N had ever seen having grown up in the village and never really leaving. Y/N paused in her steps to better look at the massive formation of rock in front of her. 

“Human? Aren’t you coming? The village is just over there.” Papyrus pointed to the base of the mountain where Y/N could see the tops of home and smoke rise from the fires heating said homes. 

“Sorry Papyrus I just never seen something so big before!” Y/N said as she rushed to catch up. 

Sans just chuckled. “Yeah it is pretty big. There is a network of caves inside that we monsters have been slowly exploring.” 

“Amazing!” Y/N said with awe on her face. Sans smile just warmed as he began to tell her more about the mountain and the area. “Welcome to Ebott kid.”

 

As the three of them neared the village Y/N looked about in wonder everything seemed just like her own village. She could see fields and farms ahead that had several monsters working and tending to the crops and animals, Further in she saw houses with child sized monsters running about while other monsters watched their antics. Many monsters just seemed to be doing various jobs or shopping, trading, or simply conversing with one another. They acted so normal, yet their different shapes sizes and colors were simply mesmerizing to her. No one had seemed to notice the three of you yet as Sans seemed to lead you in a manner that kept you in the shadows to not draw attention to you three. 

This struck you as odd. Isn’t this his home? Before Y/N could puzzle more about that however there was a great yell, nearly a roar from somewhere above them and a large shape jumped from a nearby roof and landed in a swirl of dust in front of Sans. The figure stood tall. Taller then she had seen any human stand. Their skin was blue; their hair was also a dark blue and tied back into a bun to keep it from their eyes. Their body was covered in armor that looked worn and well used. Sans looked nervous but seemed to be trying to play it off.

“H-Hey there Ryes. How’s it goin’?” He greeted as he shifted where he stood. The man, who Y/N now noticed had yellow piercing eyes and what looked a little like fins on his neck just glared at Sans and crossed his arms. 

“Sans Skeleton. Care to explain where you have been? No one has seen you or Papyrus since yesterday morning. Do you know how worried your Father has been? He sent the guard out last night looking for you and the Canine squad reported your scent just vanished outside the village limits.” The man’s voice was booming and loud causing Y/N to flinch and draw his attention. Suddenly, without Y/N even clearly seeing what happened she was pinned to the ground with a spear to her throat. Sans gripped the larger mans arm holding him back from impaling her. “Let go Sans. This is a Human! What is it doing here? Are there more. Is this a raid?” The man growled trying to shake Sans off his arm. Papyrus launched himself at the man’s other arm and gripped on though his weight should have barely registered with the giant man he froze at Papyrus’s grip.

“She’s not a threat. There’s no raid!” Sans said through gritted teeth as he pulled the man’s arm more causing it to shift the spear more away from Y/N’s neck allowing her a little breathing room.

“Miss Y/N is a nice human. Please do not injure her!!” Papyrus cried out as he dangled from the man’s arm.

“Not a threat? She’s human.” The man seemed confused as he frowned at the two young monsters trying to stop him. Y/N coughed and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. 

“Please sir. Don’t be upset with them. They saved me from my village. I’m sorry if my being here is a problem I will leave right away. Just please don’t be mad with Sans or Papyrus.” Y/N begged worried the man would grow angry at the two skeletons for helping her. The man seemed frozen by her words then his gaze took in the injuries that still covered her body. They were healed enough to be closed up and no longer looked as bad but you clearly still would not be able to leave them as they were. The man sighed then looked to Sans and Papyrus who met his gaze worriedly but still seeming to be determined to help you. 

“Stars above Sans. What did you do?” The man said at last as he released his grip from you a bit and stood up still eyeing you warily. “Sorry Human. But you cannot just leave. You know where we live. We can’t risk you bringing more of your kind back here. You will have to come with me to meet with the King and he will have to decide what to do.”

“But Ryes!” Sans sputtered.

“No Buts’ Sans. You know better. Take your brother and go home. I will take the human to the king to have her tell her story. You know this is how things have to be.” The man seemed uncomfortable. “Bring your brother home then meet me at the Royal fortress. You will also be questioned.” The man grabbed your arm and began leading you away. You turned to see Sans open his mouth to argue further but you locked gazes with him and shook your head. Sans teeth ground together but he nodded then mouthed ‘Don’t worry.’ Even though his face showed how worried he was. You gave him a small smile but were then tugged around a building and out of sight.

Sans stared at the last spot he saw you before Ryes lead you further into the village and out of sight for a few moments. What was he thinking? Bringing you here… What if the King deemed you a threat…? He might have killed you just bringing you to the village. Feeling a tug on his sleeve he looked down to see a tear streaked Papyrus looking up at him worriedly.

“Sans. Why did Mr. Ryes take Y/N. He’s not going to hurt her is he?” Sans closed his eyes and tried to calm his soul that pulsed in worry and anger at you being taken away. 

“Let’s get you home Paps. I’ll go talk to them and try to help her.” Sans quickly lead Papyrus towards their home hoping his Father wasn’t there. He couldn’t afford any delays that might put you at more risk. 

He was lucky that when he dropped Papyrus off his Father was not home. Though that meant he was at the Royal Fortress working. At least Sans could teleport there without delay.

 

Y/N looked around the small cell she had been placed in. The bed in the corner was stuffed with hay and looked cozier then the cell she was in at the village. There was also a chair and small table that held spare blankets and a canteen of clean water. Ryes said he would send a healer here to tend to your wound and bring food before you were brought to the king. Then he left you. Y/N sighed. Locked up again. At least this cell was cleaner and nicer than the one she was locked in before it was still a cage. Y/N sat on the bed and pulled her legs up to curl in on herself. She hoped whatever happened Sans and Papyrus wouldn’t get in too much trouble. She really grew to like them in the short time she spent with them. Wishes she could get to get to know them better… 

A gentle knock at the door made her scramble up. A tall female goat monster stepped into the room carrying a basket filled with items. Her fur was white and lovely. Looking clean and soft. She looked around the cell then her eyes locked on Y/N. Her face fell in a sad frown as she took in your injuries and tattered dress. “My goodness child. I am sorry I could not get her sooner! Here, I brought a small dress that should fit you and a wash basin to clean your wounds. I will help you clean them then heal you. Please don’t fear. I will not hurt you. I am Toriel. I am a healer. I will admit I have never healed a human before but I have studied human healing practices and learn of ways to adapt magic to heal injuries should the need arise in these dark times.” The monster smiled warmly at you as she busied herself with removing the basin and several canteens of water from the basket and arranging them on the table with a few bottles of liquid. Y/N found herself taken a bit aback by how warm and comforting this monster was. Her voice was soothing. Almost filled with a maternal concern. Her movements were gentle and purposeful. As she worked to set up she hummed a tune to herself that had Y/N feel calmer and even made her feel brave enough to approach and try her best to help the Goat-woman set up. 

Smiling Toriel handed Y/N the water to pour in the basin. Holding up one of the bottles of liquid she poured a few drops into the water filling the room with a sweet flowery fragrance. Seeing Y/N’s face in slight confusion as she sniffed the air Toriel explained the liquid was a mix of oils of different flowers that helped clean wounds. She listed off several flower names and herbs used to make the solution though some of it was lost on Y/N she found herself listening intently to the woman’s words. Soaking up the information. Toriel then grabbed the basin and her hand glowed with a warm aura as the water suddenly began to steam. Y/N realized she must have used magic to warm the water. 

“Here you go my child I’ll leave you with a cloth and the dress to clean yourself in private I will be just outside should you require any assistance. When you are finished just knock on the door and I will return.” With that Toriel gave you a reassuring pat and left the room. Y/N put a finger in the water to test its temperature smiling when she found it was warm but not too hot. She quickly disrobed and set about cleaning her body of dirt, mud, ash and blood. The oils fragrance and silky texture it added to the water seemed to make the dirt and grime slide off and left her skin feeling fresher than ever. With gentle care Y/N washed her hair as well finding it took a lot less time now that it was significantly shorter. Sighing at the loss of her locks she finished up and put on the dress Toriel left her. With a quick knock on the door Toriel returned and set about healing her injuries with magic that felt similar to Papyrus’s but warmer. Watching in amazement at the wounds disappeared as if she was never injured.

“Amazing!” Y/N murmured. Toriel chuckled and then cleaned up taking the torn dress Y/N removed and packing it all in the basket then hefting the basin. 

“I am glad I was able to help miss…” Toriel paused. “Oh my how rude of me! I never asked for your name!” 

“Y/N. Thank you very much Miss Toriel.” Y/N smiled pleasantly. 

“Y/N. Lovely name. I am sorry but I must leave. I wish you the best of luck with the King. Please don’t mind if he seems hard and angry. These are dark times. But I promise to speak on your behalf. I might not be able to see your soul but I can sense it is kind and gentle.” With that Toriel took her leave. Y/N felt sad at her being gone, but grateful for her help and kind words. She owed these monsters for their kindness. Feeling refreshed and clean in a way she hasn’t felt for nearly a week Y/N felt determined that even if the king of monsters deemed her a threat she would thank those who showed her kindness and beg the king to give them mercy. The thought filled her with determination.


End file.
